


The Morning After

by Cowboytoy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackouts, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not so secret crush, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboytoy/pseuds/Cowboytoy





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunasumerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasumerin/gifts).



Jesse took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. Bright light was shining in his face and burning his eyes as he slowly tried to take in the world around him. He felt uncomfortable and had a disgusting taste of alcohol in his mouth. The cowboy looked down at himself and saw that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday evening, even though the shirt was new. 

His head spun and he rubbed his aching neck as he slowly tried to sit up. He only had some vague memories at the last evening, but they all blurred into grey nonsense. “What the…”, he said to himself as he looked around and recognized his surroundings. He was in Gabriel Reyes’ private quarters. He felt how his stomach turned. There was no good explanation for him feeling very hungover, wearing one of Reyes’ shirts and also sleeping on the couch of his little makeshift living room. 

“Happy new year, McCree”, the deep and smoky voice of his dreams and nightmares chimed from behind him. Within a second Jesse sat upright on the hard couch and spun around. This man somehow managed to give Jesse the chills and make him drool like a lovesick puppy at the same time. Yes, Jesse McCree had a bad crush on his boss. It was bad, because it was hopeless and clung to Jesse for years now. It only caused him to act even more awkwardly and dorky around him and sometimes Jesse stayed awake all night, brooding about what Reyes might think of him.

“Boss?”, he asked dumbfounded and just stared at the man in front of him. He just must have showered, since Gabriel Reyes stood in front of him with wet hair, nothing but a towel around his hips and a cup of coffee in his hand. The smell made him want to drool, but instead he just swallowed hard.

“You really need to know your limit, cabrón”, the older man teased his agent and motioned him to follow. “And don’t stare at me like that, that’s rude”, he added with a smirk that Jesse could only here from the tone of his voice as his boss went towards his kitchen. 

Jesse used his chance to hide his face in his hands for a second and rub his eyes. It wasn’t the first time Jesse saw his commander like that, he even had seen him naked before in the showers after some sparring. But still it was all a lot to take in at the moment. He knew they had celebrated the new year and he had a few memories about a drinking game and fireworks, but everything else was very blurry.

“Boss, I’m sorry, I have no clue what-“, he started to explain, but got interrupted fairly quickly. “It’s alright, McCree. Just drink up and go take a shower when you’re done. You smell like alcohol and sweat”, he teased when he handed him a glass with water that sparkled as a pill against the headache dissolved inside.

Jesse didn’t know what to say, so he just took the glass and downed it in one go. He was parched and felt like he could drink another one immediately. “Thanks, boss. I’m sorry for any-“

“Shut up, Jesse”, Gabriel said before he grabbed the cowboy’s collar. While Jesse’s thoughts still circled around the fact that his boss just used his first name, Gabriel leaned in to give his dorky agent a short but passionate kiss. “Now get your ass out of here and take a shower.”

“But-“

“Do I have to repeat myself?”, Gabriel asked as he let go of Jesse’s collar and went back to his cup of coffee like nothing had happened.

“N-No, sir”, Jesse stuttered and quickly put the glass back on the table. “Thanks for… the water”, he chuckled awkwardly before he turned on his heels and rushed out of Gabriel’s quarters. He needed some air, a shower and a cigar, and most importantly he needed to find out what on earth had happened on last night’s New Year’s party.


End file.
